Come back safe to me
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Snape has to go on a dangerous mission. But Harry wants to say something first. now much longer than expected and shows no sign of stoping. Please read and review now complete
1. Chapter 1

The youngest Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were trying to listen to the end of the order meeting, when the door opened and Dumbledore exited the room, followed by Snape, Lupin and Black.

"Good luck on your mission Severus my boy. Take care of yourself. This could be very difficult."

Snape just nodded. Harry dropped his extendable ears his face pale. Racing down the stairs he caught Snape by the arm.

"Sir, before you go I need to talk to you. Please it's important."

Snape looked down at the newly turned 16 year old in mild surprise. "Very well Mr Potter." Snape lead the way to the library. "Well what do you want Mr Potter?"

"Wait a moment." Harry cast a locking and silencing charm on the door, to stop extendable ear's being used. "From the sound of that, your mission is probably life threatening, for Dumbledore to say it's difficult it's probably damn near impossible."

Snape snorted in barely concealed amusement. "Was there a point to this?"

"Yes sir. I just wanted to say a few things. And I want to say it without you interrupting please or I might not get it all out." Snape nodded but said nothing. "I know you hate me. I know you hate me because my father was a wanker to you in school. I'm sorry for the way he and Sirius acted towards you, I've been on the receiving end of people like that." Harry grimaced in memory. "I also know you've saved my life more times that is normal under any circumstances. But then you've never thought I was normal." Harry smiled and took a deep breath. "Please come back. I need you in my life, your my balance, I can trust you to always tell me the truth and not sugar coat it."

Harry look into Snape's eyes in which he could see confusion. Harry took a few steps forward.

"And I want to say sorry."

"What did you do this time Mr Potter?"

"Just this." Harry lent forward capturing Snape's lips with his own, in a brief but passionate kiss. "Come back safe to me and you can yell at me for it." Harry fled the room. And refused to tell anyone what had happened.

Now he just had to wait.

A/N i have an idea to make this a longer story. but i'll only do it if you all like this start. so if i get say 10 reviews to keep going i will.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you too: Jordy-Pord **marifw** gondegoogoo **oceancloer15** morgana-white **elfosnape** midnightangle20 **Blazen Angel** KnowingDivine **yellowflutterfly **Lady-Lollie **Jasperian.o24**

I actually got 12 reviews rather than the requested 10 so I've made this chapter a little longer. See what happens when you review. I hope it was worth waiting for.

Chapter Two

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the great hall at the end of September. There was a happy chatter from most of the 6th year Gryffindors as they had a Snape free Potions class first thing.

"Harry, are you ok mate? You haven't been eating," whispered Ron in a worried voice.

"I'm fine..." Mumbled Harry still not eating.

The doors to the great hall swept open admitting a very well known black clad figure, a collective groan swept across the room as Snape stalked to the staff table to take his seat.

"... I'll tell you what Ron, just to make you happy I'll eat all my food. Alright?" Harry grinned at his friend, it was the first true smile that had graced his face in months.

"That's better. Ron said with a relived sigh. "And Hermione said I wouldn't be able to snap you out of it." Ron beamed happily. "Shame we've got Snape back though, we've got bloody potions first."

"Ronald, don't you start insulting teachers, besides you never know he might be better now."

Ron snorted in disbelief. "Alright then Hermione whatever you say."

"We better get down there. The last thing we want is to do is get him mad first day back." Harry said, smiling faintly.

The three friends waited outside the classroom with the rest of the 6th years. All of them having apparently deciding it wasn't worth the risk of detention for being late. The door opened and they all trooped into the room silently taking their seats.

"I dread to think of what you have been doing in my absence. Needless to say you will no longer be able to slack off in this classroom. Now today you will be making 'The Draft of Remembrance.' The instructions are on the board. Get on with it. No talking."

Snape went back to his desk looking over the notes he'd been left by the substitute teacher, Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye. The older man looked tired but there were no visible scars or missing arms or legs, which was a bonus. A jar on Harry's desk fell and even Harry's seeker skills couldn't stop it from shattering on the floor.

"Mr Potter, some things never change I see." He sneered. "You sill causing trouble. Detention tonight, stay after class to arrange it."

Harry felt his heart drop and the he end of the class came quickly and everyone gave in their completed potions. Harry waited untill every one left the room before approaching Snape's desk.

"Mr Potter." Snape did not look up from the papers on his desk

"Yes sir." Harry replied anxiously

Snape put the papers in a tidy pile slowly and stood walking to stand in front of Harry.

"You will not interrupt." Snape paused waiting for Harry's nod of agreement before continuing. "Yes I hated your father and I disliked you because you look so much like him. I know you're nothing like him. I am sorry I treated you the way I have, and I'm sorry your family are total bloody wankers. Believe me when I say they won't be laying another finger on you again. I will always tell you the truth, and as such..."

Snape took a step closer to Harry.

"... I'm not sorry."

Harry looked confused. "Not sorry for what?"

"Just this." Snape cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Harry smiled into the kiss and responded in kind.

The bell sounded and they reluctantly broke the kiss.

"You'd better get to class."

Harry moved to leave.

"Mr Potter. Tonight at 8. Don't be late. I have yet to yell at you. I'll be waiting."

Harry smiled brightly before disappearing into the school.

A/N. Well what do you think? Would you like another chapter? I will need more reviews to tell me if I should keep writing. And if you let me know what you would like in the next chapter I'll see what I can do


	3. Chapter 3

_**Come Back Safe To Me – Chapter 3**_

At 8 o'clock Harry knocked at the door to the dungeons, incredibly nervous about what the night would hold.

"Come in," came the silky voice from the other side.

Harry opened the door and entered.

"Ah, Mr Potter, on time for a change. It appears that I shall have to kiss you more often if it ensures your time keeping." Severus practically purred as he greeted the younger wizard.

Harry grinned and relaxed slightly, replying cheekily, "and if kisses will improve me this much, just imagine what else could improve as times goes by."

"Indeed." Snape's lips quirked but his eyes showed the smile he was fighting. "You are just 16 Harry. This cannot happen."

"I have an old soul." Harry smiled, battling the sudden sadness that welled inside his chest. He had seen more in the past 16 years than some had seen in a life time.

Snape stood and pulled Harry into a hug. "You have a beautiful soul Harry. Why you ever thought of me in this way I'll never understand. After I left that night all I could think about was you. I didn't believe you at first. I thought you were taking what you thought was your last opportunity to make fun of the greasy old git before he died." He paused letting Harry get indignant before continuing not letting Harry say anything, "But I replayed that night in my mind over and over again, and I saw the truth in your eyes. It was when I got back, when I saw you in the hall looking thin and dejected, and when I sat and looked again you were smiling and eating. It was then I knew it was absolutely the truth, and what shocked me more was... I felt the same way, which is why I made your cauldron explode," he added with a smirk, "I had to know for sure." Severus paused and looked into Harry's shining eyes. "But your just 16, if we are to pursue this, we must take things slowly. Until you are of age and we know each other a little better."

Harry nodded. "I think that's the most you and I have ever spoken without fighting afterwards. I think it's a good sign, don't you?"

Snape actually did smile now. "It's a very good sign Harry."

"Dark blue," Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Asked Snape bemused, if slightly confused.

"My favourite colour is dark blue, midnight blue to be exact. You wanted to get to know each other."

"That I did. Very well, mine is red. Not Gryffindor red you understand, just red."

"So... Now we know each other better, can we kiss again?" Harry gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Snape gave a soft laugh that washed over Harry like a warm bath on a cold day.

"How can I resist?" Snape leant down and kisses Harry's willing lips hungrily. "You do realise I can't act any differently towards you. Unless we are alone."

"I know that. I know Voldomort better than most, even you. I get treated to the inside of his head at least once a week." Said Harry bitterly, "I won't do anything to make him suspect, I won't let him hurt you."

Snape looked down at the boy in wonder; no one had ever been that protective of him. It was a new experience for him. "I think it's time to start Occlumency lessons again Harry."

Harry grimaced but nodded. "Do I get to call you Sev now?" He asked to change the subject.

"Only in private brat. Thing won't be easy for us you know. I'm not the nicest of people and I'm not sure I can change."

"But you have changed, you've been nice to me," Harry replied with a cheeky grin, before he sobered slightly at Severus' weak glare, "Don't worry Sev. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Snape kissed Harry one more time. "Go to bed brat. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry left smiling.

Snape sat at his desk smiling, as he wrote constructive criticisms and harsh insults in red on all the essays he was correcting.

A/N. Would you like more? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Come back safe to me 4

"Harry what's going on?" Asked Hermione when Harry got back to the common room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry innocently, coming to sit by the fire with his two best friends. The common room was starting to empty out now, for which Harry was thank full he knew this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Come off it mate," Said Ron from his place on Harry's left. "You got all depressed at number 12 then for no reason you just snap out of it. Spill mate, tell us what's going on. You know you can trust us."

Hermione nodded emphatically. "Ron's right Harry, please tell us we might be able to help."

"Alright I'll tell you, but not here. Too many people. Let me grab the map and we'll go find somewhere quite." Harry ran up to his dorm leavening the others looking slightly bewildered but pleased that harry was going to trust them finally with what was bothering him.

When Harry returned he gestured to his friends and together they all walked out of the common room together, Harry's eyes studying the map to make sure they weren't caught. When finally they came to a little used classroom on the third floor Harry opened the door and they sat at one of the desks the map in Harry's lap so he could watch and make sure no one was coming.

"Do you remember the day at number 12 when Snape was sent off on a mission?"

Ron nodded. "You wanted to talk to him before he left. You never did tell us what that was about. Did the bastard do something to you?" Asked Ron, getting angry on his best friends behalf.

Harry giggled slightly and looked at his lap. Severus was standing outside. _"How the hell did he get there that quickly." _Harry thought to himself. "No Ron. Look this is going to be hard to explain. And I want you to try and listen all the way through okay?"

"Of course we will Harry." Said Hermione immediately. Punching Ron to make him nod too.

Harry could just make out Severus's head at the opening of the door. He obviously wanted to hear this too. "I wanted to talk to him that day because of what the headmaster had said. About it being a difficult mission. In Dumbledore speak that's damn near suicidal. As soon as he said it I knew I had to say a few things before he left."

Ron sniggered. "Did you really give it to him?"

Harry smirked. "I told him exactly how I felt about him Ron." Ron clapped his hands in glee. But Hermione looked pensive. "I told him I loved him, and then I kissed him." Harry waited for the explosion. He was not disappointed.

"YOU DID WHAT." Shouted Ron, his chair flying backwards.

"Be quite Ronald. Sit back down, we promised to listen." Said Hermione before gesturing for harry to continue.

"You don't seem shocked Hermione." Said Harry suppressed.

"To be honest, I'm not. It happens in romance books all the time. People act like they hate each other to mask deeper feelings." Hermione looked at the boys who were staring at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "What? I read a lot you know that. I can't help it if I'm a romantic." The three of them giggled, Ron's outburst momentarily forgotten.

"But seriously, Harry, Snape? What do you see in him? And how come you're still alive and not buried in an unmarked grave somewhere?" Asked Ron but he was still smiling.

"That's all that bothers you that he's Snape, not that he's a he, or that he's older. The only thing bothering you is who it is?"

"Well we all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man; but this would be noting if you really liked him." Said Hermione slightly wistfully.

Harry would have sworn he heard Severus snort in amusement. He grinned at Hermione. And completed her quote. "I do, I do like him. I love him. Indeed he has no improper pride. He is perfectly amiable." Harry giggled at the look on Hermione's face. "You think you're the only one who's read Pride and Prejudice? The only thing I ever got new at the Dursley's were the books he was sent by family who didn't know him very well. I love that book. And your right Severus is defiantly a Mr Darcy. Or a Colonel Brandon."

Hermione giggled. "So its Severus is it? Come on Harry tell us the rest."

Ron looked from one friend to the other thinking they were both mad. Yeah mate come on. You've only told us half a story. And no it doesn't bother me your gay, or that you like an older man. In our world that normal. But I do want you to explain what happened with Snape."

"Well, I didn't really know what I was doing. I told him I knew he hated me, and I understood why. I told him I needed him in my life to keep me balanced, that I knew he'd never lie to me and treat me like some bloody hero when all I did was get born. Then I told him I was sorry."

"What for?" Asked Ron.

Harry grinned. "That's what he said. Except he used about half a dozen words. I said I was sorry for this, then, I kissed him. I was probably a very nice shade of red," Harry glanced at the door. "Not Gryffindor red you understand just red. Then I told him if he came back safe to me he could yell at me for it."

"Oh Harry that's so romantic." Said Hermione clapping her hands.

"Is that why you had a detention?" Asked Ron insightfully.

"He blew up my cauldron. And yes that was why he wanted to talk to me. He said he felt the same way but I was too young and we should get to know each other more. Which, I guess I can understand."

"The git made you wait all day before putting you out of your misery?" Asked Ron indignantly.

"I don't think so Ron, he kept you back after class and you were smiling all threw the next class when you didn't think anyone was looking. What happened next."

"He told me not to interrupt, then he said was sorry for treating me like I was my father. He said some other stuff too. Then he said 'you're right I'll never lie to you and as such. I'm not sorry.' I got all confused and asked what he wasn't sorry for..."

Hermione sighed. "He kissed you didn't he." Harry blushed and nodded.

"You're smitten mate. Well I'm happy for you. But if he ever hurts you I'll kill him with my bare hands." Said Ron with conviction.

"And I'll help." Agreed Hermione hugging Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just hugged his friends back.

"And on that touching note," Came Snape's voice from the doorway. "Back to bed please, its past curfew."

Ron really did fall over this time, making Harry and Hermione giggle. "Yes professor." Said Hermione grinning at him.

"Why are you grinning at me like a demented cat Miss Granger?" Asked Snape, injecting a little venom to his voice, for appearances sake.

"I was just thinking Sir, you're my best friends boyfriend." Hermione giggled, and Ron in fear of her life grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room towards the common room.

The look of pure shock on Severus's face was a picture. "Are you shocked or mortified Severus?" Asked Harry hiding a grin.

Severus turned back to him. "When I figure that out I'll let you know. Now back to your bed Mr Potter."

Now Harry did grin. "Can't I come to yours?"

"Bed." Shouted Severus with no anger in his voice only amusement.

Harry moved towards the door pausing for a moment and hugging his boyfriend before he left. As if reading his thoughts Severus stopped him. "I am not now nor will I ever be your boyfriend Harry. I'm far too old for that. How about Partner, I can live with Partner."

Harry's face lit up with a grin. "Do I get a good night kiss?" He asked cheekily.

Severus didn't answer he dropped a light kiss to Harry's for head. "Now bed."

Harry ran to catch up with his friends still smiling. Severus had forgotten to take points.

This is the longest chapter yet. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been working on other things which I will be posting soon. I have decided this story is going to be a lot longer than I expected. So there will be many more chapters to come. Please let me know if you like it. And if you have any suggestion or lines you would like included please review and I will do my best.

This chapter is un betaed sorry about that. I promise any big mistakes will be fixed, and the next chapter will be done right


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter up load page

Chapter Five.

"Come on Harry mate. If you don't get up now you won't have time to have breakfast before class." Said Ron shaking Harry none too gently.

"I don't want any breakfast." Mumbled Harry from under the covers.

"Snape will be at the head table, if you don't get up you'll miss him too." Harry could tell Ron was grinning.

"That my friend is emotional blackmail. But it worked, ok I'm up give me five minutes to get dressed I'll see you down stairs." Harry swung his legs over the bed and reached for his glasses.

"You're smitten mate." Said Ron grinning. "We need to talk about this by the way." Continued Ron as Harry dressed.

Harry looked worried. "Oh? What about?"

"Don't worry, I don't care about you two being together. I thought about it a lot last night, well, I just think you two fit together. No what we need to talk about is what were going to do now."

"What are you talking about Ron, you've lost me." Harry followed Ron down stairs.

"Well think about it, we have total access to a teacher, ok you have more access than I want, no offence mate. But we have to use it to our advantage." Ron stopped as Harry started giggling.

"Sorry Ron, but you do realise your starting to sound like a Slytherin."

"I am not. I'm talking like a chess player. You gota think strategy. We have a new peace in our arsenal now. It would be stupid not to make full use of it. Again not as much as you." Ron smirked at Harry's blush.

"I wish." Muttered Harry darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron quietly mindful of the people in the corridors as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"He say's I'm too young, and we should get to know each other." Said Harry dejectedly.

Ron winced. "Ouch that's harsh. But your 16 that's like telling someone not to think about pink nifflers."

"Tell me about it." Harry sat next to Ron at the table and grabbed some toast.

"Well he is well past 16, he's probably forgotten what it's like to be 16. You should remind him." Said Ron knowledgably.

"Remind who of what?" Asked Hermione from behind her book.

"Remind Him what it's like to be a 16 year old boy." Replied Ron.

"Oh and what is it like being a 16 year old boy Ronald?" Asked Hermione trying not to giggle as both boys went bright red.

"Well," started Harry. "It's like being permanently on fire, constantly ready for... um..." Harry faltered.

"Action?" Supplied Hermione helpfully, the boys blushed deepened.

"Um, yeah action. It's an almost constant state, anything can set it off. Especially when you're in contact or even the presence of a person you find physically attractive." Said Harry wishing the ground would open up and take him now.

"What Harry is trying to say is, every time he's in a room with Him, Harry here is going to be ready for action. And He said Harry's too young." Translated Ron.

"Well, in that case the answer is obvious." Said Hermione closing her book. Seeing the boys clueless faces she sighed. "You have to make him have the same problem. Seduce him."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation. But how do I do that?" Asked Harry shyly.

"Come on lets walk to class and I'll teach you everything a girl knows about attracting a man's attention."

Two hours later, they left the transfiguration classroom Ron looking a little confused and more than a little scared. But he took Hermione's bag from her to carry it to the next class for her. Hermione looked very pleased and walked very close to him on the way to charms.

Harry shook his head and smiled to himself. The little lesson Hermione had given had taught Ron to look out for what girls did, and he'd noticed over half the things girls were suppose to do to let a guy know she was interested Hermione had been doing to him for over a year.

The last class of the day was potions. As the trio walked there (two of which were hand in hand this time.) Harry was preparing himself mentally for his first class with the man who was now officially his partner.

"Wands away this is not a practical lesson. Over the next hour, you will each begin to read pages 134 through to 267. There will be a test in tomorrow's lesson. Get on with it." Said Snape, entering the room with his usual flourish.

Harry grabbed his book, some parchment, and a quill to make notes with. Remembering Hermione's lessons Harry made sure not to look up at Severus. But for some reason Harry knew Severus was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Harry read the pages in front of him playing with the quill, He ran the tip of it over his lower lip several times before sucking the tip into his mouth. He sucked it a little before making a note on his parchment. This went on for half an hour, Harry was aware that Severus hadn't taken his eyes off him the whole time. _"Time to move things up a step." _Thought Harry. Harry put down the quill and tugged at his collar. Un buttoning his robes he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt slowly his eyes never leaving the page. Harry sucked on the end of his quill harder as if he were concentrating on something he didn't understand. Finally almost at the end of the lesson Harry stretched his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr Potter what is it?" Asked Severus tersely.

"Um sir, I'm not sure if I understand this. It said on page 136 that dragon tears were the most potent liquid possible to add to any potion. But on Page 264 it says its Basilisk venom. Which is it?" Asked Harry innocently. The bell rang.

"Mr Potter stay behind and I'll find a book that will answer your question."

The class filed out complaining how boring it had been. Hermione and Ron winked at Harry, they had been watching the interplay between their friend and teacher. "See you back at the tower later Harry." Said Ron as he passed.

"Don't study too hard Harry." Giggled Hermione quietly.

Harry waited patiently for his friends to close the door behind them.

"Well Mr Potter..."

Again this is unbetaed, sorry about that but I'm kind of winging this story. I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added me to story update. It really makes my day when I get them. Please feel free to send me suggestions I will try to work them in.

Mrs C.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **I'm so sorry this has taken such a long time to post. I've been distracted by RL and writing other things. But I do have another chapter almost finished, I'll also be updating cooking lessons soon too, please review they do help.**

Chapter Six.

Harry smiled innocently. "Yes Sir?"

"What were you playing at?" Snape asked, not moving from behind his desk.

"I don't know what you mean sir. I was only asking a question." Harry batted his eyelashes.

"Of course you don't. Come here brat." Snape gave a twitch of the lips showing his amusement.

Harry made his way over and perched on Snape's desk, careful not to knock anything onto the floor. "What exactly did you intend to accomplish with that little stunt?" Snape asked, trying to keep his voice professional and only failing a little.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Sir." Harry's eyes flicked to Snape's lap and back to his face and smirked.

Snape stood and moved between Harry's legs leaning towards him making sure their bodies didn't touch. "It won't work brat. We will wait until you're of age. No matter how tempting you are." Severus purred, making Harry's cock twitch in appreciation.

"Ahhh Sev. I'm all for us getting to know each other. And I'm not asking you to fuck me over your desk, yet." Harry grinned as Severus growled. "All I'm saying is if it feels right then why not. Up to, and not including fucking me over the table. Is that an acceptable compromise?"

Severus couldn't answer his brain had clouded over. He lent forward and kissed Harry. "Acceptable." He murmured against Harry's lips. "Why do I have the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Severus sat back in his chair and looked up at Harry still on his desk. "You do realise I'm not going to be able to sit at this desk without remembering you sitting there talking about me fucking you over it. Merlin we've only been a couple 24 hours."

Harry grinned wickedly at him. "Yeah well now you know how I feel. I've dreamt about you doing it for a year. Why do you think I'm always crap in potions your voice is distracting. Do you remember towards the end of last year when I rushed out saying I needed to get to a loo?" Severus nodded. "Well I did need to. You'd been talking almost nonstop for half an hour. I needed some alone time to wank. You could read a shopping list in that voice and it would turn me on."

Severus groaned. "Out, now." He said in a broken voice. "Tomorrow, come to my rooms and bring your friends as they already know about us. I suppose I must get used to being overrun with Gryffindors."

Harry ran all the way back to the Great Hall. He flopped down on to the bench next to his friends.

"Well how did it go?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Great, it worked perfectly, thanks Hermione. So, Um, guys. How do you feel about a double date?" Harry asked nervously. He had an idea what he wanted to do. (Not that, you dirty minded reader).

"Sure, mate if you like. As long as you promise not to snog, or anything gross like that." Ron grimaced at the thought.

Harry burst out laughing. "Actually I think the reason Severus wants you to be there is so he's safe from my nefarious attentions."

The three laughed together. "I have an idea for tomorrow. But we'll have to be up early. Do you still want to come?" When his friends nodded, Harry grinned. "Good. In that case, I have to go get some things ready. See you back at the tower."

Harry scampered off still grinning. Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Smitten." They said together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I've updated today already but I got this review from Infinity Limited which said **

If reviews keep you writing... then here's a postive one. Fun fluff frequently flows flawlessly from fan fiction - but none quite as fun as yours...

:) Thanks for the chapter.

**And it made me smile so much I had to update again. See what reviews can do.**

**Thank you Infinity Limited. **

**I hope you enjoy**

Chapter Seven

At six o'clock the next morning Harry was dragging a still sleepy Ron down towards the dungeons with Hermione following them. Harry left them in the potions classroom and went to find Severus.

Harry knocked on the potions masters' door, and it wasn't long before the door was opened but the pyjama clad man himself.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked crossing his arms.

"You know that's not intimidating in the slightest when you're in pyjamas with little green snakes right." Harry said smiling at his partner.

"Do you know what time it is?" Severus asked ignoring the comment.

"Yep, a little after six. Hurry up and get dressed, were waiting for you in the classroom." Harry spun on his heels and walked off.

Not ten minutes later Severus walked into the classroom in jeans and a black shirt. "Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?" He asked tiredly.

"He won't tell us either." Ron said disgruntled.

"Come on. I've left a note for the boys in the dorm telling them we've sneaked out for the day and to cover us. As its Saturday, no one will notice. Severus do you need to let anyone know you'll be away for the day?" Harry asked politely.

"I come and go as I please on the weekends." Severus said his interest peaked.

"Great let's go then." Harry took a piece of parchment from his pocket and looked at it. "The coast is clear."

"Mr Potter, would that be the parchment that insulted me by any chance?" Severus asked teasingly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ah, yes well. It might not be a joke product. It's a map of the school." Harry hurried off before Severus asked any more questions.

Harry led them all to moaning Myrtles bathroom. Snape followed Harry noticing Ron and Hermione smiling now. "Why are we in a girl's bathroom?"

Ron sniggered. "I recon we should ask for immunity before we answer that."

"I'm not your professor today _Ron_. It's a simple question surely."

It was Hermione who answered, all be it in a whisper. "I was the one who stole the Boomslang from your store room in second year. We brewed Polyjuice potion in here. No one ever comes in here. We thought Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin and we were going to trick him into telling us."

"You brewed Polyjuice potion when you were 12 years old?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yes, she did. Smartest witch in the school bar none." Ron defended his girlfriend.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. But don't steal from me again Hermione." Snape said enjoying their shocked faces.

Hermione grinned happily. "But, there's more. This is also the entrance to the chamber of secrets." She finished with a flourish.

"Albus never did tell us about that. He gave us general details but wouldn't tell us what actually happened." Snape said looking around in wonder. "Why would Salazar Slytherin put the entrance to his chamber in a girl's bathroom?"

"No one would ever suspect it." Ron said reasonably.

Harry walked over to the sink and told it in a forceful snake like hiss to 'open.' "Who wants to go first?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Wow it's been ages since I updated this story. I'm sorry its' been so long, you will be glad to know the story is now finished there are 11 chapters in total, and I'll update them regularly. Please let me know what you think. I have decided there will be a sequel so don't hate me when this one ends.**

Chapter Eight

Ron grinned. "I think Severus should go first. After all he's the only Slytherin here."

Without a word, Severus moved to the pipe and slid down. He landed on his back in a pile of bones. Hermione and Ron landed in a heap next to him. Severus stood and looked around only to be knocked back to the floor by the falling body of Harry Potter.

"Sorry Severus." Harry said with a slight smile as he got up.

"This place is filthy." Hermione complained.

"There was a sodding great big snake living down here on its own!" Ron said kicking a small scull out of the way.

Harry had walked to the nearest wall and lit a lamp on the wall. Taping it with his wand, all the other lamps in the room.

"Wow."

"Whoa."

"Astounding."

"Pretty cool isn't it. You wait till you get further in."

"How can you remember what it was like, we weren't here long and it was dark." Ron asked curiously.

Harry blushed. "Yeah well, I used to come here a lot last year. After everyone found out about the ROR this was the only place I could come to be alone. I left this part as it was to scare people off."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HAVE YOU..."

"Hermione, don't shout so loud, are you trying to bring the place down." Ron interrupted.

Hermione looked sheepish. "Sorry, but Harry it's so dangerous down here."

"You were down here this year too weren't you before Snape... um Professor... Bloody hell what do I call you now?"

Severus snorted. "When it's just us around, Ron, you can call me Severus. Answer the question Harry."

Harry blushed. "It's not dangerous now the snake is dead. And I made sure Dobby knew where I was, I asked him to check on me every half hour or so in case something happened. he was happy I'd asked even if he was a bit offended I wouldn't let him help."

"What about this year?" Severus asked.

"You haven't slept in the dorms all year Harry, I noticed even if no one else did. You either made it back before everyone woke up or people thought you'd gone to breakfast already, how did you get your bed to look slept in?"

"Dobby." Harry answered. "I've been down here most nights. This place is huge and I wanted to fix it up. Sal was giving me extra lessons too."

"Sal?" Three voices asked in unison.

Harry grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Harry lead the way to a solid looking wall.

"How do you suggest we pass this?" Hermione asked.

Harry sniggered. "Oh ye of little faith. I'm not as stupid as I look you know."

"I never said that, Harry I don't think you're stupid, I just." Hermione babbled.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm teasing you. I dumb down a lot, people expect me to be mediocre at best, I'm not going to tell them different and give away my advantage."

"You talk like a Slytherin Mr Potter." Severus teased.

"Well I very nearly was." Harry turned back ignoring the questions to what he was talking about. Placing a hand on the wall he found a hole and slid his hand inside pulling the leaver inside. Part of the wall dissolved leaving an ornate archway. "It took me ages to get that right, spend the first few months crawling through a hole."

The was a large round tunnel ahead which was lit by torches and was perfectly clean.

"What spells did you use Harry?" Ron asked. "Mum's always trying to teach me cleaning charms but they never work this well for me."

"I could only use spells to banish the bones and yucky stuff. The rest was by hand."

"You cleaned the Chamber of Secrets by hand?" Hermione asked. "Only you, Harry. You did a great job."

"I haven't finished yet. See there is this really big mess I need to clean up." Harry started to lead the way.

"Harry mate, if you brought me down here to clean I swore I'm going to learn an impotency curse and cast it on you, both." Ron said bravely.

Severus cuffed Ron across the back of the head causing Hermione to giggle.

Harry paused at a huge door. "This is the main chamber of the Chamber of Secrets. And this is where I wanted to bring you." Harry hissed at the door, which swung open to reveal a massive room easily twice the size of the great hall, in the centre of the room was the untouched body of the Basilisk.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Hermione screamed, and Ron pulled her into a hug.

Harry rushed to her side too. "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you, it is dead I promise, it can't hurt you." The young man stammered, worried about his friends reaction.

"You fought that?" Ron asked in a low whisper."

Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around, pulling him into a tight hug too. "I believe I speak for us all when I say, if you ever do anything this reckless again, we will be forced to lock you in a room until... forever."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Why did you bring us here Harry?" She asked.

"Well Severus said in class that ingredients from the Basilisk were really good for potions but you couldn't get them anymore. So here one is, all for you. And I know Hermione would love the chance to learn about it and dissect it. As for Ron, I need you for a job. I haven't done this room at all. I figured we could start on the ceiling." Harry pulled out two brooms from a pocket and used his wand to put them back to the right size. "What do you think?"

All three of his companions were looking at him in a mixture of excitement and awe. "Harry, you can't just give this to me. You killed it it's yours. Have you any idea how much one scale of that snake is worth?" Severus asked in wonder.

"I don't know lots I guess. But if its mine I can give it to who I want, right?"

"Sure you can mate." Ron grinned. "Can I get a tooth? I can make it into a necklace."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "If you like. So, what about you Hermione you ready to get your hands dirty?"

Hermione grinned and started rolling up her sleeves. "I never liked this robe anyway."

Severus looked around the three grinning Gryffindors and sighed in resignation. "You three will be the death of me yet. I need my potions gathering kit, and probably a lot of refills for containers I'm in no shape to do this."

"Dobby." Harry called gleefully.

Dobby appeared. "Mr Harry Potter didn't tell his Dobby he was brining family to his chambers. Dobby will bring lunch."

Harry blushed. "Thanks, that'll be great latter, but now we might need some things to collect the snake. Can you get whatever Severus needs?"

"Anything you need just ask your Dobby."

Severus started listing off what he needed, Hermione listening eagerly.

Ron reached for one of the brooms. "What do you want me to do then Harry."

"You and I need to clean down the roof; we can put a shied up so the water won't drip on to them. Not that they'll notice. What do you think Severus will say when I tell him about all the skins I have its shed over the years?"

"He'll have a fit and declare undying love and devotion offer his hand in marriage if he can have them." Ron said with a straight face.

Harry grinned. "I can live with those terms."

The beauty of being a spy is you develop perfect hearing. Severus heard every word, and began to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Several hours latter Harry and Ron landed still smiling, they had had a lot of fun, racing around the roof and clearing it out. Hermione and Severus were engrossed in removing all the internal organs of the gigantic animal.

"Dobby has brought Master Harry Potter sir and his family lunch sir." Dobby said appearing out of no ware making them all jump.

"Are you two having fun?" Harry asked.

"It's fascinating Harry." Hermione enthused.

"You didn't break your neck then?" Severus asked looking up at the now almost spotless roof, which shone white now all the grim of over a thousand years had been removed.

Hermione giggled. "He must have spent as much time watching you two and your idiotic stunts as he did collecting the parts."

Severus scowled. "And there I was thinking you were more tolerable than most females."

Ron laughed. "Very tolerable if you ask me. And I wouldn't complain she's full of ideas, who do you think gave Harry the idea for that stunt in class the other day?"

Harry blushed deeply. "Thanks Ron mate."

"How do you know how to clean so well Harry?" Hermione asked valiantly changing the subject.

"I used to do all the cleaning back at my Uncle and Aunts." Harry shrugged.

"You mean your bedroom?" Ron clarified.

"The house. My Aunt used to say it was my job as payment to let me stay in the house and not put me in an orphanage. I used to do the house work the cooking and the gardening as payment for room and board, and my cousins old cloths." Harry reached for another sandwich and butter beer missing the looks of shock and horror on their faces.

"You mean the room with bars on the windows and locks on the doors?" Ron asked disgusted,

"No. I only slept there a few weeks before coming here for the first time. Before that I slept in the cupboard under the stairs."

"I'll bloody kill that woman. Tuny was always a spiteful bitch but you don't treat a child like that."

"You know aunt Petunia?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes I lived a few streets away from your mother and her when we were growing up. She was a cow then too."

Harry giggled. "She looks more like a horse than a cow."

Severus smiled, shocking two of the three Gryffindors. "Some things never change."

"We just have to clean the Statue and the walls, and then it's the floor and the pool. Have you got much left to gather?"

Severus drank the last of his coffee and stood. "We will be done by the time you get to the floor, and then we'll help you finish off."

It took a few hours to get everything done but by the time they had finished the Grand Chamber was spotless. The Statue gleamed and the pool at its feet was sparkling clear, a small waterfall running from one of Slytherin's out stretched fingers keep the water from stagnating.

Ron yawned and his stomach growled. Harry smiled at him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Sal and we can go get dinner." Harry lead the way to a concealed door and hissed at it.

The door swung open to reveal a large room, which was laid out like a studio flat, behind a screen in the far corner was a large bathtub, deep enough for even Severus to stand in and not touch the bottom. It was long and wide enough for two men to lay toe to toe without touching. A green and silver clad bed was on the opposite corner, it was a four poster and was raised slightly from the floor. The rest of the room was laid out like a study. With a large table in the centre, big enough for four to sit around it. Bookcases lined the walls apart from the fireplace, where a warm fire crackled. Next to the fireplace was the life size portrate of a man, dressed all in black and scowling.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Salazar Slytherin." Harry introduced. "Sal, Theirs are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and my, partner Severus Snape." Severus wasn't the only one to notice the happy smile and blush when he introduce Severus.

"Severus Snape, hum, yes I hear a lot about you, you utterly terrify most of the student body." Severus had the good grace to look a little embarrassed, but didn't look away. "Yes I hear a lot. I like him." Sal said to Harry, who blushed again.

"I assume you aren't staying this time Harry my boy."

"Not this time Sal, but I'll be back." Harry took a step closer to Severus.

Sal looked at them and smiled, it totally transformed his face. "Well at least he's got good dress sense." Ron snorted. Sal turned to look at them. "Harry's told me a lot about you two. My girl, why are you covered in blood?" He asked amused.

Hermione blushed. "Professor Snape and I were just gathering ingredients for his potions stores."

"You want to look after her, a girl who doesn't faint at the site of blood or get all hysterical at something as little as a spider or such is worth marrying." Sal told Ron, who blushed at the mention of spiders.

"Bring your potions master back to talk to me one day Harry my lad, I'm sure we would have much to talk about."

"I would like that Lord Slytherin." Severus said with a bow.

"Call me Sal young man."

"Well have to get back now Sal." Harry said beaming at Sal, for talking to he's friends so nicely.

"Why don't you use the back door?"

"There's a back door?" Harry asked surprised.

"Do you really think I would build a chamber that only had one exit? This portrait is a door. The exit is in the dungeons. but it is spelled so you can move the portrait anywhere in the castle and it will allow you entrance. The way is clear if you are ready.

"Would you like to have dinner in my quarters?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Ron and I are going to the great hall, why don't you two go have dinner together." Hermione said with a wink to Harry.

When the doors opened Severus cast a cleansing spell on them all so they could walk though the castle without causing much fuss.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him off. "Have fun boys." She shouted as they left.

"Did she just call me a boy." Severus asked in amassment.

"You'll get used to her. Sal, can we come back in though here?" Harry asked.

"Any time you like. Either of you. I'll know it's you so you don't need a password. Even pollyjuce won't fool me." Sal told them from his portrait.

Harry smiled at Severus. "Well if you ever can't find me you'll know where I am."

"Are you inviting me to your bed chambers Harry?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Only if you intend to stay." Harry teased right back.

"Brat." Without another word Severus lead the way to his quarters, trying not to think of his brat laying in that lovely big bed, under him, and begging for release.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is the last chapter, and the longest by far. I hope you like it, please don't kill me by the end. **

Chapter Eleven

The dinner Harry and Severus shared was lovely, they found they both loved steak and kidney pie and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Harry was happy to find it was so easy to talk to Severus.

Harry stayed until nearly curfew before Severus told him to head back.

"Don't I get a kiss good night?" Harry asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Severus gave a put upon sigh and bent his head to kiss Harry softly, but Harry was having none of it and pulled his older lover against him and backed against the door behind him, so Severus's body was flushed with his. "Care to try that again?" Harry demanded his voice rough.

Severus moaned involuntarily, and gave in to his body's desire to kiss Harry properly. Harry bucked his body bringing their covered erections into contact. That brought Severus out of his daze. "Go to bed Harry, before you make me forget my principles."

Harry nodded a little sadly but he knew how important Severus' morals were to him so he left, and headed back to the tower; as he approached the fat lady's portrait he literally bumped into the headmaster.

"Ah Harry my boy, I was hoping to bump into you, but perhaps not so literally. I would like to talk to you. Come to my office tomorrow before breakfast if you would."

"Yes sir, just me or should I bring Ron and Hermione with me too?" Harry asked, knowing this wasn't a normal chat.

"Just you my boy, for now at least."

"Alright headmaster, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry didn't sleep well that night.

The next morning Harry made an excuse to Ron and left early to his appointment with Dumbledore. The gargoyle opened automatically when he got there, because he was expected he supposed.

Knocking twice on the headmaster's door Harry waited to be called in.

"Come in Harry."

When Harry opened the door, he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk and Severus standing by the window.

"Good good, do sit down both of you."

Harry didn't dare to glance at Severus as they sat.

"I will come straight to the point my boys I know how much you hate my cryptic clues. To put it bluntly, I'm dying."

"What?" Both Harry and Severus yelled.

"Sit down and let me tell you, no interruptions I don't think I can do this twice." Dumbledore said looking twice his age, and for a man pushing 120 it was an impressive look.

"I was cursed by a ring. A ring belonging to Tom Riddle; the ring contained a Horcrux." He paused at Severus' intake of breath. "Yes. I believe Tom created seven Horcux's. One of which Harry here has already destroyed; the diary that caused Miss Weasley so many problems. The second was a ring, which I have destroyed already. The third was a necklace, I went to retrieve it last night, but I saw the necklace was a trap not the real Horcurx. Had I drank the potion it was in, it probably would have killed me then and there. I have a mission for both of you. I intend to go into battle on last time before I die, and I do not expect to come back. There is a clan of Vampires in the Welsh mountains; I intend to go there to bring them to our side. Tom is not far from taking over the ministry, as you well know Severus. When I leave, I'm sure that will happen. It will not be safe in the wizarding world, even at Hogwarts for you Harry. I need you to go and find the remaining Horcuxes, the only clue I have for the necklace is that it had the initials RAB. Find it and destroy it. I also believe Tom's snake is one too. Severus I expect you to take over the running of the school. The school will allow you and no one else entrance to this office, thus accepting you as its headmaster since I chose you. It will be hard for both of you. I know I'm asking a great deal of you both to complete such difficult missions. But it is necessary. And I'm sorry Harry but your friends can not go with you this time."

Dumbledore stopped talking and looked from one of his boys to the other, thinking over his next words.

"I realise that you have come to care for each other, and I'm sorry to separate you so early in your budding relationship, I ask you to do this to ensure your future and that of the world."

Harry gapped at him; Severus raised an eyebrow not betraying his surprise.

"When do we start?" Severus asked simply.

"I will leave as soon as you two have finished with me. Harry I suggest you leave during lunch so you are not noticed. Severus, just be prepared. And both of you be careful. I love you both and do not want any harm to come to you."

"It will all work out Headmaster." Harry said confidently.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Do you think you can all me Albus, after all you are dating the man I consider a son." Harry beamed at him and Severus gaped.

"I'll find them Albus I promise." Harry said sincerely.

"Fine, fine. Go get your selves ready." Albus said wiping a tear from his eye. "Leave an old man to his folly."

They left, stopping before exiting at the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, go pack your things, don't go to classes. I have no classes this morning; come to my rooms I will make sure your wand is untraceable. Bring everything to Sal's rooms, I will meet you there and we can make sure you are prepared"

Harry could see how worried the normally stoic man was and left quickly to do as he was asked, it took him less than half an hour to throw all his things into his trunk and get back to second favourite potion masters private rooms, now his own.

Severus said nothing more, but took Harry's wand and cast several spells on it and handed it back. "You can now use it any time any place and will have no repercussions'."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

Severus nodded and took a backpack from a pocket and resized it. "I have already put a tent in here, it's a one man tent but comfortable." Taking several boxes from another pocket, he opened each of them carefully. Pointing his wand at Harry's trunk all the useful items came flying out, books and writing equipment went to one box, and the clothes headed for another before Severus stopped them. "They will not do." Severus started casting spell after spell at Harry's warn hand me down cloths until they looked new and warm. Harry knew they would fit perfectly too. They went to the second box.

"Dippy." Severus called.

Dippy appeared instantly at Severus's side. "Yes Master Severus sir."

"I need warm blankets and pillows and I need a lot of food. Blankets go in that box, and food in that one." Severus said in his calm voice pointing out the boxes.

Dippy disappeared to carry out her masters orders.

"Are you alright Severus?" Harry asked softly

"No, but I have to be." Severus answered honestly; he would not lie to his brat.

Dippy reappeared and filled the boxes. Severus cast a preservation charm on the food so it would never go off.

"All the boxes are wizard space and charmed to be weightless. And I want you to have this." Severus handed Harry a leather bound book. "Whatever you write in this will appear in the one on my desk." Severus said stiffly.

"Thank you, I can take you with me then, in a way." Harry said sadly, not wanting to be separated from Severus again so soon. "It's going to get bad isn't it?"

"Very likely. No Muggle born or half blood will be truly safe." Severus led Harry to the sofa mindful that they didn't have long left.

"Severus we need to go talk to Sal before I go." Harry said brightening as if he'd thought of something.

"Why?"

"I have a plan. Come on." Harry raced across the room to Sal's portrait and Sal smiled at them. "Sal, is there a way into the main chambers without coming though here or the girls toilet?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes there is a rock in the forest near the mouth of the brook. With the right password, you can get in there. Why?"

Harry turned excitedly to Severus. "Don't you see? We can hide them all down here. With all the tunnels, it can easily sleep hundreds of people. This room can still be your sanctuary and no one need know you're involved."

"How do you intend to get them here?" Severus asked the idea had possibilities.

"The Weasley's, they'll help! There's no stopping the twins if they put their minds to something." Harry was practically bouncing now.

"How will they be fed?" Severus asked, liking Harry's plan but ever the practical one.

"Dobby." Harry yelled. When the house elf appeared, he didn't give him time to say anything. "Dobby you're in charge of the house elves in Hogwarts now aren't you?"

"Yes Master..."

"Great. And you're loyal to the headmaster and only answer to him and not any other teacher?"

"Yes Master..."

"Wonderful. Dobby, Severus will be headmaster soon, and were going to hide anyone in danger here in the chamber, can you make sure they are fed and that no one finds out?"

Dobby beamed with pride at being asked to help with such an important task. "Dobby can do it. And Dobby can do more too. Dobby is clan leader now sir, I can get information from all house elf's and we can bring those in danger here before they even know they are in danger. We can take them from the most heavily warded of places sir. Would that make Master Harry Potter happy sir?"

"That would make me very happy Dobby. Thank you. You'd best go get ready then."

Dobby disappeared.

"It's time to go now Harry." Severus said softly. "I want to say something and you're not to interrupt or I might not be able to say it."

Harry nodded with a slight smile, recognising his own words.

"I love you Harry Potter. You come back safe to me, so I can show you properly." Severus kissed him, as if they would never see each other again, both knowing that might be the case. Harry's eyes were wet as he turned to the door.

"I'll come back love, I swear on all that I am, because all that I am, is totally yours."

With those parting words, Harry left.

"Severus, when you leave shrink my portrait and take me with you. Young Harry, is right, you will need a sanctuary. I don't think he knows it but he just bonded his sole to yours."

"He did?" Severus asked in shock.

"Yes. All you have to do to complete it is to say what your heart is telling you to. He'll hear it as if you were next to him."

Severus took a deep breath. "You'd better come back to me Harry bloody Potter, because I can't live without you." Severus felt the bond and sighed.

Now all he had to do was wait.

**A/N please review and let me know what you think, if anything stood out or made you laugh or sniffle (drated dust) there will be a sequel to this story I promise, but I have several story's I'm working on to get out there first, all 3 are almost finished and cooking lessons is on-going too (new chapter of that written, typed and ready to post Tuesday)**

**Go on review, please, it makes my son giggle when I dance around when I've gotten a review. I have 88 review at time of posting this, if I get up to 100 I'll write a story for reviewer 100. And I promise to respond to all of your reviews, idea's welcome for the sequel.**

**Mrs C**


End file.
